


Words are Forever

by SleepySloth



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt J.Daniel Atlas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySloth/pseuds/SleepySloth
Summary: " You're ruining my life, I wish I had never met you!" The moment the words came out of Jack's mouth, he instantly regretted it. The hurt in Danny's eyes said everything."No... no that's not what I meant Danny..""No. I get it. I'll leave you alone." And with that he turned around and walked out the door of the apartment that they had shared for two years.Danny and Jack have a fight, and in the heat of the moment Jack says something he knows he will regret. Danny walks out of the apartment and ends up in trouble.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas & Merritt McKinney, J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder, Lula May/Merritt McKinney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Words are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction on AO3. Hope you guys enjoy! PLease leave a kudos if you did and leave a comment. They mean so much to me :)

"Where were you, Jack? It's 3 in the morning!"  
" I was just out! Why do you feel the need to know where I am every single second of the day! You're so controlling Danny"  
" Don't you think its reasonable that I want to know where my boyfriend is when he hasn't called, texted or given me any warning that he won't be home until 3 in the morning?"  
" You're ruining my life, I wish I had never met you!" The moment the words came out of Jack's mouth, he instantly regretted it. The hurt in Danny's eyes said everything.  
"No... no that's not what I meant Danny.."  
"No. I get it. I'll leave you alone." And with that he turned around and walked out the door of the apartment that they had shared for two years. 

\------  
As Danny walked, head down, along the streets of London he couldn't help but constantly repeat what Jack had said. " You're ruining my life, I wish I had never met you" Every time he thought about it, his insecurities just kept growing. Maybe he's right. I'm too controlling. I don't think of other people enough. I just ruin everything. He's better off without me.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I looked up, only to see a group of not-so-happy people staring right down at me. Why did I have to bump into him of all people.... just my luck, he literally looks like a gangster. He probably is. If it came down to a fight, there's no way I'd win against any of these guys let alone five of them. I shouldn't provoke them, but what was there to lose. Jack hates me anyway.  
" Maybe if you slimmed down a bit, there'd be room for me to walk past, It's not my fault you take up the entire walkway."  
"You little...!!"  
With that, he punched me in the stomach, hitting my head on the brick fence next to me. Good Job Danny. You're going to die today. The punches, kicks and jabs didn't stop coming. After a while I think the physical pain stopped hurting, every part of my body felt as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. But honestly, I think that the words that were thrown my way hurt more.  
"You're so worthless"  
"No one even likes you, I bet that's why you're out here alone"  
"You're such a pain"  
Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt me. Then why do I feel the pain of those words deeper than any physical pain could ever cause me. I think my tormentors have left by now. I tried to get up but I fell back miserably. Why am I so pathetic. I got my phone out, at least it wasn't smashed. 13 Missed calls from Jack. I really didn't want to see him right now, especially when I'm in this state, he'd only think I'm even more worthless. I pressed the next number under Jack in recent phone calls.  
ring  
ring  
ring  
" Hello? Danny? Where are you? Jack's been calling us non-stop asking whether we've seen you."  
"..."  
" Danny? Hello? You still there?" Merritt answered  
" ..y..yeah" It hurt to breathe let alone talk.  
" Danny buddy, where are you? Lula and I will come pick you up, okay. Are you ok?"  
"..I'm..s..sorry..for being.p..pathetic and m..messing ever..ything up" I think I'm crying.  
" What? No Danny, come on what's wrong. Tell me where you are! I know we aren't always on the best of terms but you're not pathetic, I'm a mentalist, wouldn't I know? Just tell me where you are." Merritt sounded desperate.  
" I d..do..don't know. I..think.. I'm near..our...a..apartment"  
"Okay. Hang on Danny. We're going to come get you. I'll tell Jack as well okay? He's really worried. Stay on the phone with me, okay?"  
" O..okay. Don't c..call Jack"  
"What? why? Danny, I don't know what happened but I know he cares and he's worried sick right now. Lula's on the phone with him already okay? Hang in there"  
Why was everything becoming blurry.  
".."  
"Hello? Danny?"  
"..."  
"Lula! Drive faster! I think he's passed out!"

\-------  
Getting that phone call from Lula with Merrit screaming in the background had been terrifying. All I heard was that Danny had called Merrit and that he was near our apartment. A flash of hurt passed over me. Why didn't he call me.. But then I remembered what I had said to him and the guilt came back. I'm such an idiot. How could i say that? I knew Danny was just worried and I know better than anyone just how insecure he was. I had a really tough day and I totally forgot to call Danny and instead of apologizing, I took out all my anger on him. Im such an idiot.  
"Jack? Hey! Jack! I said that Danny was near the apartment, he sounds really hurt, Merritt thinks he's passed out. We're driving over now, but you're probably closer so start looking. I think he really needs help" Lula sounded on the verge of tears. Danny was hurt. Unconscious. And it was all his fault.  
I had just returned to our apartment in the hope that Danny had come back, and now I quickly ran back out into the streets of London to find Danny. Where was he?!  
"..ugh.." There was a pained sound coming from the corner. I ran over and there, lying in a pool of his own blood, was Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day!  
> Follow my Wattpad too - HarlequinKing2004


End file.
